


Did you break the light?

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “What light?” Matteo asks with an innocent smile, David rolls his eyes and throws himself down on the sofa next to his obviously guilty boyfriend.





	Did you break the light?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a headcanon sent to me on tumblr
> 
> Headcanon: Matteo and David argue every night over who has to get up and turn off the light because the only light they have in their room (well used to be Matteos, but then david moved into the flatshare) is the big light on the ceiling. So they argue every night who has to get out of bed again to turn it off. And then David goes and gets a light for their nightstand because enough is enough, but matteo breaks it on purpose because he actually likes their little squabbly night routine

 

“Did you break the light?” David asks as soon as Matteo walks into the apartment, he stops still and slowly walks back out. 

 

“NO, come back right now,” David shouts with a laugh, Matteo walks back in, drops his bag and sits down on the sofa all without looking at David. 

 

“Did you break the light?” he asks again, Matteo shakes his head and looks up at David as he tries to hold back laughs. 

 

“What light?” Matteo asks with an innocent smile, David rolls his eyes and throws himself down on the sofa next to his obviously guilty boyfriend. 

 

“The light I bought us yesterday to go on the nightstand so we wouldn’t have to argue about who had to get up and turn off the other light,” David says as if it wasn’t already obvious what he was talking about. 

 

“Ohhhh, that light,” Matteo says as he pulls back a smile. David raises his eyebrows as he waits for Matteo to answer his question. 

 

“Uh, nope, it was the cat i swear,” Matteo giggles. David shakes his head and huffs out a laugh. 

 

“We don’t have a cat,” David says with a laugh. 

  
“Fine, i might have accidentally knocked it over in my haste to get up this morning,” Matteo lies straight through his teeth. 

 

“It’s not even on your side of the bed,” David says and playfully slaps Matteo’s arm. 

 

“I miss our squabbles, so yeah i broke the light,” Matteo says quietly, David smiles at him and leans over to place a kiss on Matteo’s lips. 

 

“Fuck the light then, we can keep arguing over who needs to get up out of the warm bed into the freezing cold to turn off the light,” David says with a smile, Matteo considers his words for a moment. 

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have broken the light,” he laughs, David rolls his eyes and laughs at his boyfriend. 

 

“Dumbass,” he says lovingly and pulls Matteo down sideways on the sofa with him.  


End file.
